Haunted
by hinataellis
Summary: Naruto, Neji,Ten-ten, Hinata, Lee, Kiba get sent on a mission to this Abandon Clan house not gonna tell you what's gonna happen I'll just saying---Somethings aren't Exactly as they may seem. Naruxhina goona be a 2 shot not log ok!
1. Chapter 1

**I really had nothing better to do and my internet at home is down so I can't do anything except type!! I so pissed!**

_**Why did he come on this mission again?. . . . Oh yeah he remembered**_

It was because he wanted to talk to Hinata alone about how she felt about him. Naruto never got the chance to talk to her since his fight against Pain when she told him she loved him he was shocked but he wasn't upset about it he was actually happy that someone felt that way about him. He did a lot of thinking _(all of Akatsuki are dead, Orochimarus dead but that asshole Kabuto still alive, he defeated all the Pains also he beat Uchiha Madara with help from the Kyuubi and with Sasukes help and his team help yeah he's back but how cares. . . . . that teme)_ he told his self he'll do it he was going to give Hinata her answer on this mission. Naruto was a little nervous _(that's a first)_ now that he thought about telling Hinata how he felt about her. Hinata grew into a beautiful young woman over the three years he been off with Jiraiya. her long ink blue hair that reached her waist, her flawless white skin that was smooth and soft, and her captive eyes the showed so much emotion in them, also her curvy body he never seen under her large coat before but he did hear from Kiba that all the bulkiness isn't because of the coat it's from her huge boob size he blushed just thinking about it. He remembered just a few hours ago when he was assigned to the mission.

_**Flashback-It's getting wavy**_

_Naruto, Neji, Ten-ten, Kiba, Lee were sitting in the Hokages office waiting. Naruto was getting a temper waiting so long_

_"Tsunade-baachan what are we waiting for anyway come let's get this mission over and done with already!" he complained_

_Tsunade banged her fist on the wooden desk getting his attention "You'll wait Naruto like everybody else okay your a jonin now so start acting like one!" she sternly pointed at him (Naruto got promoted to Jonin when he defeated Madara Uchiha). _

_Naruto rolled his eyes "Whatever baachan" he crossed his arms angrily._

_Then there was a soft knock at the door "Come in" Tsunade said while reading a scroll._

_Hinata walked in up to her desk "I'm sorry I'm late please forgive me Tsunade-sama" Tsunade smiled at the quiet ninja telling her it was alright_

_Naruto looked over at Hinata, he blushing pink thinking back when she told him she was in love with him when he fought Pain they didn't get a chance to talk._

_"Alright since everybody's here I can tell you what your mission is hopefully with no interruptions" she looked over to Naruto._

_"okay there is this abandon clan house to the east of here that I need you all too investigate you'll need to gather as much info as you can on this clan_

_Ten-ten spoke up "Do you know why this clan house was abandoned?, or what clan it is?"_

_Tsunade shook her head "No I don't that's way I want you to find out as much as up can this is a B-rank mission Neji, and Naruto are Jonins so you all will be team captains try not to mess this up Naruto I'm actually trusting you to be mature and stay in charge for once" she told him._

_He frowned "Whatever baachan it'll be done before you know it and is this abandon clan house you know haunted by ghost?" he asked nervously._

_Tsunade smiled "No Naruto no ghost this clan house be empty for years but I bet there will be other ninjas trying to get info on this specific clan so that's why it's a B-rank assignment get packed it should be a days walk so if you left now you should get there by nightfall dismissed!" she told them when they walked out._

**_Okay now it's getting unwavy Flashback now over!_**

* * *

Naruto was all packed and ready to go he locked his apartment door jumping roof to roof rushing to the front gates he saw Hinata already there _(wow she's fast). _Naruto hopped down a few feet away from the gate staring at her while she looked up at the sky the wind picking up making her long hair blow in the wind she push it behind her ears. Naruto blushed pink by just looking at her like this. Naruto was about to talk to her when he heard barking coming from down the street he saw a huge white ball of fur speed up to a smiling Hinata she bent down to greet the four legged ninja. Akamaru wagged his tail wildly happy to see her he greeted her back with wet kisses on her cheek she giggled from the ticklish feeling. Kiba step into view

"What's up Hinata you the first one here?" he shot her a toothy grin.

Hinata gave him a small smile "yes I just got her a few minutes ago" she told him still petting Akamaru.

Naruto decided to make his move he jumped up from the building he was hiding behind onto the roof so they didn't see him when he came down

"Sup Kiba, Hey Hinata" he landed in front of them grinning.

Kiba grinned back Hinata just blushed red poking her fingers together. Naruto looked at her now knowing why she did that he thought it was cute, and then he felt something nudge his leg.

Naruto looked down seeing Akamaru wagging his tail at him he grinned "hey to you to Akamaru" he scratched the dog behind the ear.

Akamaru jump into him making fall to the ground on his back the white ball of fur attacking his face with sloppy kisses

"ahhh Akamaru stop it boy" he laughed.

Kiba laughed Hinata giggled "Okay Akamaru I think he had enough" Kiba said grinning still getting his hairy partner of his blond friend.

Naruto wiped his face from the drool when Ten-ten, Lee, Neji showed up then the ninja headed out walking down the path. Naruto made conversation with everyone in the small group except Hinata he was still to nervous to talk to her. They made it to the abandon clan house with no problem at all but they still scouted the area for enemies. The clan house was run down mess it had a huge graveyard in the back of the house that's what everyone was scared of the most. Naruto was scared he didn't like ghost or haunted places since his last mission when him and Kiba, and Hinata had to go to this abandon mansion when they were kids.

Neji opened the creaky gates searching the area with his Byakuugan "It's clear Naruto make some clones to search the area just incase just the outside" Naruto was shock but made no complaints he made the familiar hand sign every knows so well.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

There were now ten Naruto's were surrounding the gate they hopped on the roofs and the side of the path ways to the entrances. Naruto faced the others.

"It's fine" he said opening the rest of the gate.

They walked inside of the run down clan house but the inside of the house was surpisely clean it looked like it didn't even been turned with dirt candles were lit all around the fancy chanticleers also up the staircase lead a red carpet.

Neji was suspicious "alright we need to spilt up to search for the information we need Naruto since your also in charge you pick who you want to search with you

"I'll take Kiba, and Lee" he nodded Neji lead Ten-ten and Hinata up stairs Naruto lead the way down stairs down the other hallways.

* * *

When they were searching for anything useful Ten-ten found the main library they looked through all the books finding nothing really just books average ninja tools, and about Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu. Hinata found an old photo album showing the others Neji looked at the back

"This photo album should be at least 80 years old" he said looking at the date lines from the other books in the library.

Ten-ten saw a portrait in the middle of the library she show Hinata and Neji. Hinata pointed to a little girl in the middle of the picture she had light brown hair down to her shoulders in ponytails but her eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color of them. She was smiling hugging a young woman's had on a plain dusty purple kimono around the waist but the young woman's picture was ripped out of the photo. Hinata thought it was a little strange. Neji told them they'll met up with the other where they first split up he took the photo album him for careful studying shutting the door behind him their was a pair of crimson eyes looking at them leave.

* * *

Akamaru and Kiba found the basement. Akamaru lead Kiba, Naruto, Lee down the stairway Kiba stop in his tracks

"What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto shake his shoulder Akamaru stated to whine.

Kiba covered his nose "I smell blood and lots of it behind that door" he pointed to the wooden door.

Akamaru scratched the door with his front left paw. Lee looked at it going up to it trying to open it but it was locked Naruto stepped forward doing it his way he kicked it open braking into pieces.

Kiba shook his head "You didn't have to break it down Naruto we could have just picked the lock" he said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The door lead to a brass gate that read the **Torture Chamber****. **Akamaru lead them inside seeing daggers, spares, drills, whips and a burning ferniest still lit. They were starting to get freaked out Akamaru barked looking up they looked at what the dog was barking at a bloody skeleton arm hanging out of it one of the chains on the ceiling still. Lee looked like he was going to puke, Kiba was grossed out, while Naruto was looked a different direction trying to get rid of the image of someone hanging up there. Akamaru told his master to look at the cage they must have put people in he saw died stained blood written on the wall saying **Help Me **and blood hand prints slide down the walls too. Lee found a small closet turning on the lights he wished he hadn't there was different types of organs and body parts in bottles and jars libeled Hearts, Liver, Spleen, Brain, Stomach, there was blood all over the walls and the shelves they were stalked on and the knifes were still stained with blood that wouldn't wash out no matter how hard you'd scrubbed them. Naruto to the burning ferniest he stepped on a broken mirror on the floor he picked it up looking into the broken glass seeing himself then he saw something else in the mirror without turning around a little girl behind him wearing a spring white blood stained dress she looked at him holding up a kitchen knife with blood dripping from the blade to the hold she looked up at him she had burning red eyes she started grinning. Naruto turned around not seeing nothing behind him except Kiba, Akamaru and Lee had some files in his hand that had a few blood prints and it was really dusty.

Kiba looked over to Naruto "Hey Naruto are you okay it looked like you saw a ghost" he chuckled.

Naruto wasn't laughing he looked back into the mirror not seeing anything except himself he sighed putting the mirror on a small shelf by the furriest walking back over to Lee seeing the files of people that were put down here.

Naruto nodded "Come on let's get this to Neji and the others" Naruto lead the others out the basement _(the truth be told he wanted to get outta there himself hey I would too it's cool but creepy at the same time)_ the girl picked up the mirror looking into it smiling pleased.

* * *

Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ten-ten, Akamaru, Kiba, and Lee sat in the main dinning room discussing what they found Neji showing them the photos and Naruto showing files of the people killed in the basement.

Ten-ten rubbed her neck softly "you three actually went into that creepy basement finding dead bodies and tools?" she asked.

They nodded.

Hinata was a little nervous herself "I don't think it's wise to stay here, it doesn't feel safe"

Ten-ten, Lee nodded agreeing with her Naruto raised his hand "I double that vote!" he said.

Neji looked outside "I don't think well get the chance in leaving right now" they all looked at him giving him a **'What the Fuck you Say!'** look

"It's already getting dark and heading back in the dark without much light we wouldn't see the path and Hinata and me can't use our Byakuugan to see in the dark also it'll be unsafe there maybe ninja just waiting to ambush us on our way back home to getr this kind of information" Neji said giving off some very main points.

Neji nodded "Now let's try to rest up for tomorrow there's some rooms up stairs I found while we were searching" he said leading the group up stairs to the rooms he spotted earlier.

Naruto lied on his back having on only some black sweat pants and nothing else thinking about talking to Hinata now. He started playing with the necklace Tsunade gave him. Lee was already in bed and Neji to facing the wall. Kiba was laying back on the luxurious red bed petting Akamaru.

Naruto sat up "Hey guys I have an idea!" Kiba and Lee looked over at him except Neji but they knew he was awake could hear them.

Naruto smirked "How about we pull a prank on the girls' he smiled at his great idea. Kiba nodded Lee not actually thinking it was a good idea but agreed to they looked over toward Nejis answer

"No Naruto you three are idiots you can do whatever you want just don't make to much noise" he said covering himself back up.

Naruto shrugged "okay how about we. . . ." whispering to Kiba and Lee and Akamaru about his plan.

* * *

Ten-ten came out of the bathroom her brown hair down to her shoulders in some blue boy shorts and a white tank top

"Night Hinata I really hoped we leaved tomorrow I really don't want to stay here it's creepy" she said getting into the silk white sheets.

Hinata nodded in her lavender nightie "yes there's something strange about this place" she said quietly, then a knock came from there door the two girls jumped.

Ten-ten got up grabbing a kunai under her pillow turning the brass knob slowly opening the door seeing Naruto waving at her smiling.

"Hey Ten-ten" the blond ninja waved with a smile.

Ten-ten dropped her kunai going back into the room "It's just Naruto nothing scary" she sighed getting all scared for no reason.

Hinata blushed seeing Naruto in only black sweats and nothing else she glowed red. Naruto looked over at Ten-ten "Can I talk to Hinata alone for a minute?" he asked her.

Ten-ten smiled knowing where this was leading to "Oh, don't mind me I'll be in the bathroom" she said giggling shutting the door.

Naruto sat on the end of Hinatas bed looking into her lavender eyes "look Hinata I wanted to talk about what you said to me when you said you loved me" Hinatas heart was thundering in her chest thinking this is a dream come true.

Naruto sat down right beside her taking her hands in his "Listen the truth is I don't know what love feels like I grew up without it" Hinata nodded completely understanding what Naruto was telling her.

Naruto's bright blue eyes looked at her caring eyes "but I want to start a relationship with you if you want" Hinata looked up at him smiling with tears in her eyes "really?" she asked.

He wiped the tears from her eyes "yeah" he leaning down to kiss her on the lips but stopped.

Hinata wondered why he'd stopped then heard a howl coming from the hall. Ten-ten came out the bathroom hearing the cry of some kind of beast Naruto shot up telling Hinata and Ten-ten to stay there. Hinata held onto Ten-ten scared for Naruto then when they stepped out into the dark halls they gasped seeing blood smeared on the door with stuck kunai on the walls finding an orange/black jacket at the end of the hall _'Naruto'_ Hinata thought worriedly. The two Kunochi heard a growl behind them they turned around seeing a huge shadow of a two headed beast with fangs and red eyes surrounded in leaves howling. Ten-ten and Hinata screamed running in different directions. Ten-ten ran into a hard chest looking up she saw white eyes

"Ghost!" she screamed again trying to get away but a strong hand caught her.

"Ten-ten it's me Neji please stop screaming!" he said pulling her into his chest.

Ten-ten looked up at him then hugged him "Ten-ten what's the matter?" he asked the trembling girl a growling noise came from behind them Ten-ten hugged onto Neji tighter.

Neji looked up seeing a two headed beast, swirling leaves coming for a strong wind "Kiba, Akamaru knock it off you too Lee and where's Naruto this was his stupid idea in the first place?!" he said angrily.

Kiba poofed back into his normal form with Akamaru and Lee behind him. Naruto came out of another room grinning

"Come on Neji it was just a joke you know you guys could have waited until after I was finished talking to Hinata before you started you know"

Ten-ten glared at them "A joke you think that was a joke!" she yelled at them shaking her fist mad.

Lee started looking around "uhm comrades where's Hinata?" they looked around where they were _(uh oh)._

* * *

Hinata was still running until she ran into a strange room locking the door frightened. Hinata heard footsteps shaking thinking it was the monster she heard Lees voice calling out her name

"Hinata where are you?! Me, Kiba, and Naruto are really sorry for playing that horrible prank on you!"

Hinata was about to open the door but heard Ten-ten " This is all Naruto's fault he set this whole damn thing up in the first place, I bet he was faking when he said he wanted to start being in a relationship with Hinata!" Hinata stopped trying to open the door.

The voices of Ten-ten and Lee went away down the hall. She leaned he back on the door sliding to the floor and cried '_It was all an act? Naruto doesn't like me at all it was all just a joke' _she wiped her lavender eyes heart broken.

She stood up looking around the dark room she found the lights switch, turning on the lights it was a private office. Hinata walked up to the wooden desk opening the draws finding a old journal but there was a lock on it. Hinata looked through all the other draws trying to look for the key finding nothing in her search, then something caught her eye a beautiful golden box on the bookshelf with flower designs on it. Hinata went up to the box opening it and something weird happened, the bookshelf shifted trapping her on the other side of the wall. Hinata banged on the shelf trying to get it to open again. She heard crying coming from behind her she walked down the candle lit hall. Hinata spotted the source of the crying a little girl in a clean white dress. Hinata being the humble, kind person she was seeing if see could help the child.

She bent down to her level "Hello? Are you okay?" she asked the crying child

The child looked up she had light brown hair down in ponytails but what really caught Hinatas eye was the girls eyes it was golden orange color with no pupils.

"I'm trying to go in that room but I'm afraid to go all by myself in the dark" she said wiping her tears.

Hinata looked down the hallway at the wooden door. Hinata looked at the strange child she took her smaller hand into hers "don't worry as long as we stick together it'll all be fine I promise" she giving the girl a warm smiling. The golden eyed girl smiled happily up at Hinata. When they were heading down the hall hand in hand the lost child smirked evilly down through the darkness.

**Okay guys this is going to be a 2 shot story damn school's tomorrow I hate that place I'm may have to finish it later okay Cya!! Piece out!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo sorry for not update I totally forgot when school was still going on but now it's summer and I'm going to write some much my hands are going to hurt so much from typing so much. This whole chapter is for you XxWishDreamerXx sorry for not updating please forgive me.**

"Did you find her?" Neji asked worriedly.

Kiba shook his head 'no' while Akamaru whined.

Ten-ten was glaring at the three males that caused this in this in the first place.

Lee looked down ashamed of their actions.

"Where's that knucklehead this is mostly his fault?" she shook her fist violently.

"He must be still searching for Hinata"

"Then we'll keep searching she's still in the mansion somewhere keep searching and report back if you found her" Neji barked orders to his team. They split up still looking for their shy friend.

Naruto was sprinting down the long hallways that felt like they went on forever.

'_I'm such an idiot I bet she thinks I don't love her from the way I tricked her'_ He looked in almost every room he passed by hoping she was safe out of harm's way.

'_Hinata please be safe'_.

* * *

Hinata opened the door surprised at the sight before her it was a huge playroom slides with tunnels also it was full of toys, a wooden stage on the other side of the room, and a mini kitchen too.

"Oh wow this is amazing how did you know this was even her?" Hinata looked at the little girl that was holding her hand tightly.

"I use to live here" the small child smiled up at her answered.

"You use to live in this old clan house?" she questioned.

"yeah a long time ago, I use to be home schooled so I usually never was out the house often, my teacher that helped me with my studies use to play with me all the time in hey we did everything together she was like another mom to me she was nice, kind, and caring"

Hinata looked down at the girl suddenly seeing a sad expression on her once happy face.

"What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?" she patted the young child's head softly.

"She loved everyone around her, but my parents thought she was playing with me more than working on my studies" she whipped her now teary gold eyes.

Hinata saw her crying she was bringing the girl closer in a hug rubbing her back trying to comfort her in any way she could.

"She went out one day and got attack by some mean people on the way back to the mansion she lost her life" crying even more.

Hinata hugged her letting her cry on her lavender nightgown soaking it but Hinata didn't mind in the least.

"Everything will be okay" she said when the small girl burrowed her face even more into Hinata's chest. She lifted her face up and Hinata whipped her eyes clean from the tears.

"It's alright dry those tears now a cutie like you shouldn't be crying" she smiled at the giggling girl.

"Okay" she nodded whipping her face.

"Oh I almost forgot my name's Ume Suzachi what's yours?" she asked smiling.

"My names Hinata Hyuga"

"Hi-na-ta I like that name that means 'sunny place' am I right?"

Hinata giggled nodding her head.

"Hey Hinata you want to play with me for a while?" grabbed the Hyuga's pale hand leading her to the slide.

"Oh Ume I love to but I should be getting back to my team-"

Ume brought out every little kids most dangerous weapon 'The puppy dog eyes'

Hinata sweat dropped smiling to herself 'she's good'.

"Alright just for a little while okay"

"Yah!, but before we do play can you do me a big favor?" she asked poking her fingers together.

Hinata looked down at her wonder what she needed. Hinata bent down to her level putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright you can tell me"

"I was wondering if you watch me perform my dance recital I use to perform form my teacher all the time so I was just wonder if you'd watch."

"Of course I would love to see" she smiled

"Really?" she smiled brightly at the young Hyuga heiress.

Hinata nodding.

"Yah wait right her I'll take me a while to find my tutu stay here I'll be right back" she giggled running out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Hinata looked around the over sized playroom colors just right for a child her age. Hinata walked into the small kitchen seeing a note on the refrigerator. She picked it up reading it.

'_**Don't forget about Ume's special day on September the 9**__**th**__**'**_

Hinata was a little taken back by the date today was September 9th so today was her birthday.

'_Maybe she didn't notice' thinking the girl didn't celebrate her own birthday' _

She opened the fridge seeing mostly nothing but pulled out some ingredients.

Hinata pulled of some milk, eggs, and some butter, and some floor knowing exactly what to do. She got to work with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lee was in the old abandoned training room seeing some practice dummies he could hardly resist. The energetic young man took a couple of jabs at the target hitting them with speed and precision. He gave off his bright grin leaving the room to continue his search, but practice equipment started to come to life. The jump ropes wrapped around his body, the dummies clutched themselves to him making him struggle to break free from the wooden arms.

"Ahhhh this isn't the kind of training I had in mine!" he said when trying to break the wooded arms wrapped around his body.

"Isn't this quite the predicament you're in" said a voice from the darkness.

"Huh, who there?"

"No one you'll know, take him away" said the voice in a commanding tone.

* * *

Akamaru sniffed the all around the dining room while Kiba looked threw different closets in the area. '_Damn it I thought we'd be able to find Hinata first but it seems like her scent just disappeared' _Kiba mumbled.

Akamaru ears perked up when hearing a young girl giggling in the distance. The huge ninja dog stepped forward sniffing through the darkness. When spotting the young child in the middle of the hallway, growling out of instinct at the strange girl.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" Kiba asked his partner seeing the child he was growling at. Kiba started to get nervous taking a step back a little.

'_she doesn't have a scent at all it's just the smell of bones and graveyard soil'_ he thought in his head before grey arms coming out of the floor and walls latching onto the young Izamaki and Akamaru. Kiba tried pushing the arms away but all he felt was air.

'_I bet this is an illusion'_ he thought. He crossed his fingers together trying to break the Genjutsu just the way his sensei taught them, but nothing happened. Akamaru's whined seeing his master disappear into the floor without a trace.

The child smiled evilly.

* * *

Ten-ten heard Akamaru's howl from down stairs. Grabbing her weapons scroll tightly to her chest she ran as fast as her legs would take her down the halls of the large clan house. When stopping at the top of the stairs seeing Neji at the bottom looking in a different direction.

"Neji did you hear that it sounded like Akamaru?" she came up to him looking into his eyes seeing a hollow look in his eye.

"Hey Neji you okay you don't look so good maybe you should rest for a minute" she calmly put her hand on his shoulder trying to lead him to a nearby sofa so she could tend to him. When Ten-ten tried to pull on his sleeve his hand shot out grabbing her wrist in a deadly grip.

"Ah Neji what are you doing? That hurts!" she cried out when her arm felt like it was about to snap off her whole shoulder socket. She tried pulling away but no veil. When she looked into 'Neji's' eyes once more she gasped.

"What the hell you're not Neji!"

'Neji' smiled throwing the trembling girl against the wall. Ten-ten rubbed her arm about to get up ready to attack the imposter, but got pinned to the wall instead.

"hm how pathetic you get so distracted over your paled eyed sweetheart you didn't even notice what a crying shame, oh well" the fake Neji said hitting her over the head all Ten-ten last saw was bright golden orange eyes before falling into unconsciousness.

Neji also heard Akamaru's howl 'we need to find Hinata quickly' he thought.

* * *

Hinata smiled whipping the flour from her forehead smiling satisfied by her work. The vanilla cake in front of her had strawberries in circles with 'Happy Birthday Ume' on the top.

The sound of the door shutting behind had her broken out of her trance she quickly hid the cake in the fridge not wanting the young girl to see.

"Ume is that you? Hinata called out walking out seeing the orange eyed girl fumbling with something in front of her when her back was facing Hinata.

"Ume what's wrong?" Ume jumped a little turning to Hinata tilting her head cutely

"Nothing important just had to go to the bathroom" she giggled. Ume smiled sweetly when Hinata walked back into the small kitchen cleaning up, while Ume had a pair of bloody Kamas behind her back and the red liquid covering her small pale hands.

"Hinata come here I want to show you something!" she said whipping the fresh blood off her hands onto one of the stuffed animals that was hiding in the piles of toys she already had.

* * *

Naruto was felt like he was running around in circles and getting tired fast. He kept pounding himself in the head telling himself over and over again that this was his fault in the first place _(It kind of is Naruto). _When he looked up he saw Neji coming his way.

"Hey Neji you found her yet?" He waved the young Hyuga when getting closer. Neji looked over to the loud blonde.

"No I haven't and I can't find Ten-ten or Lee, not Kiba either" he said frustrated. Naruto gulped nervously looking behind him and all around.

"You don't it's ghost do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto there's no such thing as ghost what so ever" he said rubbing his temples thinking of a plan to try finding their lost teammates.

"Neji have you tried using your Byakugan to look for them?"

"Yes constantly but still I can't detect them at all"

"There may actually be a barrier around this place that keeps my from using my kekkei genkai to its full extent?" He said thoughtfully. Naruto stopped for a second frozen.

"Did you hear that?" he said scared shivering.

"I don't know but let's find out" he ran down the hall with Naruto close behind not wanting to be left alone.

Hinata smiled clapping at the little girls dance she done in her frilly pink tutu on the wooden stage in the playroom. The music that was playing was cute and fun to dance to. Ume smile giggled having the time of her life with the Konoha _**Kunoichi. **_

Ume even went to get Hinata to dance with her to the playful beat of the song. The two girls were in a giggle fit and landed on the floor laughing together. Ume got up first saying she'll go change closing the door behind her. Hinata smile getting up to set up Ume's cake and other treats she fixed for her before she got back wanting it to be a big surprise.

* * *

Blood oozed down the walls and dirtied the furniture in the room. The two boy's eyes widened as they stood looking around frantically there wasn't anyone there in the room who ever do this there were rows and rows of endless bodies. All those bodies either decapitated or just dead in the seemly darkened room, Naruto shook his head violently backing away from the scene with nothing less than absolute horror.

Neji used his Byakugan to check for any finger prints for clues but still found nothing to help them in their search for the murder or lost friends.

"Neji do you who or what could have done this?" the blonde ninja asked trying not to vomit from the metallic scent of the red life scorch.

"That would be me" said a soft little voice that came from the opening of the door way holding something in both her hands, but the teens couldn't see her appearance just yet since it was so dark.

"Hey what is a kid doing here?" Naruto asked in a really confused tone scratching his head.

"How'd you get in her?" Neji asked not trusting the child in front of them.

"You two shouldn't be in here at all this is my other play room where I keep my victims' bodies" she said in an innocent voice when stepping into the light a little more to show them her appearance fully.

Her small white kimono sleves dripped from red ooze. Blood dripped slowly from her steel ninja claws, the decapitated head of a young man in the child's hand. It fell slowly to the ground where the head laid with the rest of the spear body parts.

"Oh man, how am I suppose to enjoy killing someone if the person died so quickly?" shaking her head unfazed by the two teen drawing a pair of kunais in each hand ready to attack.

With a sharp turn of her head she cracked her neck before turning to the teens and walked forward closer in the room without so much as a scratch. Not a single bit of blood on her face or her tiny bear feet even fell upon her clothing.

"**Pathetic, absolutely pathetic, and pitiful they hardly put up much of a fight and everything about these humans reeking with weak"** Glancing around the room at the pile of dead corpses. Cold orange eyes scanned the two ninja before her, uncaring, cold and heartless.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"**I live here also…"**trailing off she pulled an already bloody Ninjatō out of one of the stray bodies stomachs that was already lying on the floor dead.

"**I don't take kindly to trespassers very well waltzing onto other people's property like they own the place"** She wore such unreadable expression that scared the teens but still kept their faces calm.

"Impossible everyone died and this place was destroyed nobody could have survived" Neji stated looking at the girl whipping off some of the blood that was on the Ninjatō with her pale fingers.

"**That's when you're wrong"** Her eyes glowed a bright shade of yellow and her hair flaring everywhere with a red aura surrounded her form making her look possessed.

Neji and Naruto got ready for her upcoming attack when she lunged at them Ninjatō raised in the air ready to slash do at the two teens with incredible speed.

"**NOW DIE!"** she screeched bring the blade down upon them.

**So how was it hope that satisfies your hunger for another chapter for 'Haunted' Yep I actually had to watch a really scary movie to get some inspiration for the bloody parts, I hope your happy I was so scared I almost cried now I'm going to get nightmares (shivers) well I decided it'll be a little longer than a 2 shot story so state tune piece out peeps!**


End file.
